Love Takes Time
by Ashley Potter13
Summary: Harry and Hermione are sent back in time, because of an accident. They must put aside their differences and face the hardships...together. Only with hard work, and Love will they be able to make it back.
1. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story. I'd be swimming in my big pile of money. You deserve it Jo. )

Hello! Yes, I'm back...with a brand new story. Yes, I know I should be finishing up my sequel to _What Are You Waiting For?_, _Still Waiting_, but I thought it was a good time to start something fresh. _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ is almost out (13 days, 7 hours, 2 minutes, 18 seconds to be exact) and it's really getting me into my fics. So, I hope you enjoy, as much as I did writing...er..typing it!

* * *

**Chapter One: And So It Begins**

The gloomy weather of late April was enough to tear anyone in a thousand pieces, due to boredom. It felt as if it had been raining for forty days and forty nights. Harry Potter twirled his quill between his fingers. He stared out the window, watching the rain.

"You know, there are more productive things then just sitting there, watching the rain hit the ground," Hermione Granger said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?—And if you say homework, reading, or studying, I'll turn your books into socks for Dobby." Harry threatened. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, it is better than doing nothing all day!"

"Hey, it's not my fault it's been raining cats and dogs for so long," Harry sighed. "I appreciate extra Quidditch practice now."

"Maybe you'll also appreciate my notes more, now that I've decided I'm not giving them to you!" Hermione said.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you and Ron are always taking advantage of me! You two always go off in your little world, while the professors are talking, and you expect me to take all the notes!"

"Er...yeah," Harry shrugged.

"Argh!"

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and a dark-haired boy jumped in. He looked so familiar. "Hey, Hermione, cheek out the new kid." Harry nodded at him. Hermione stared at the boy—no _man._ She could have sworn that she might have been drooling. He was like no one she had seen before. He was tall, and handsome. His bright green eyes flashed whenever he looked towards her way. She saw him moving his hand through his hair. All she could get out of her mouth was, "wow."

"Hermione!" Ron Weasley shook her shoulder. Hermione returned to Earth.

"Huh? What do you want?" She stuttered.

Ron grinned. "Who were you looking at there? You looked like Loony Lovegood when she's acting extra weird."

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Do you really want us to answer that, Ron?" Harry said. Ron gave him the eye.

"Well, then, if you weren't looking at anyone, you won't mind if I call over the new kid." Ron smirked. "HEY, YOU BLOKE! YEAH, YOU! Come over here, for a second."

"No, Ron!" Hermione punched him. The New Kid reluctancy came over to the trio.

"Er...hi," he said.

"Hiya! I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said. "This is Hermione Granger."

"Hi," Hermione whispered.

"Hi," The New Kid whispered back. Ron giggled. Hermione shot him a nasty look.

"And this is Harry Potter." The New Kid's eyes widened. _Oh dear God, not another one. _Harry thought.

"You—Harry Potter? I cannot believe this!" With his strong French accent, it was easy to tell he wasn't from around here.

"Er...yeah," Harry said.

"Wow!" The New Kid put his arm around Harry's neck. "I am Jèrôme, you can give me a whole tour of your school!"

"Er...okay, I guess," Harry looked over his shoulder to see a hysterical Ron. Damn. Reason number 437 for why he didn't like his name. Hermione fell dreamily onto the couch. She sighed. "Jèrôme..."

— — —

"So...erm...this is the bathroom, and over there's another bathroom, but you don't want to go into that one...it's the girls'." Harry explained. Jèrôme nodded.

"Talking about these girls...how are they like here at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Oh, the girls? Well, they're okay. Some are really smart, like my friend Hermione. The one you just met." Harry said.

"Oh...but are they any _better_ ones?" Jèrôme asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You listen here, Hermione is my best friend! She's nice, and smart, and pretty, and a lot of fun! Any bloke would be lucky to go out with her!"

"Er...whatever you say," Jèrôme said. "So can you show me where the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom is..."

_ Bloody Hell. What did I just say!_ Harry thought. _Hermione...she's my friend. Nothing else, of course. Yes, that's it. Friends. Just like when we were in first year, and second, and third..._

"Harry!" Jèrôme said. "Are you there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...er...listen I don't think we can continue...maybe later."

"Erm...okay, my friend. See you!"

Harry walked back to the common room. He instantly go flooded with questions from Hermione the minute he stepped in. "You have to tell me everything!"

_ Don't tell her! _He thought. "Er...not now, Hermione...I'm really tired. I'm just going to go bed." He walked to his dorm, leaving a slightly-upset Hermione behind. She shrugged and went back to her books.

— — —

"Now class, I hope that you'll listen closely because there are things in this potion that might be dangerous." Professor Snape walked between the desks. "Some of you, Potter, will find it funny to be mischievous with this. And some of you, Potter, will not follow these directions carefully on the board. And some of you, Potter, will fail this class if you do so."Draco Malfoy snicked. Harry looked at him and Snape with deep disgust. "You will be paired up, and you will have one hour to finish the potion."

Harry and Hermione were paired up, and quickly started. "Psst! Psst! Potter! Granger!" Draco called. Harry and Hermione turned around. "So, I just called to say...hi!" Something was not right. Malfoy would never just say 'hi' without an additional insult. He was up to something.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione shot.

"Well, nothing, Granger," Malfoy repeated. "What ever are you talking about?" Crabbe tip-toed to Harry and Hermione's work station, and added three phoenix feathers into the cauldron. He slowly walked back.

"Okay, Malfoy, stop bothering us!" Hermione said, as she turned around. They continued with the potion. "So we add three phoenix feathers, right?" Harry nodded. She added three more in. The cauldron began to bubble, creating a sticky yellow-green substance.

"What is going on here, Potter...Granger?" Snape spat.

"I-I don't know, sir." Hermione said. "We had just added three feathers, and it's beginning to act like this!"

"Seems like Potter's work," Snape sneered.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Harry yelled.

Snape eyed him. "Of course it wasn't. Fix it." He turned on his heel.

"Harry, we need to fix this!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but how?—" The contents splatted out of the cauldron, covering Harry and Hermione in yellow-green goo. Malfoy went on a laughing riot, wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Well, well, Potter, I didn't think you would mess up this much. But then again, there's a first time for everything," Snape smiled, as if he enjoyed Harry's torture. "You both will, of course, receive a failing grade." Hermione looked as if she was going to cry. "Class dismissed."

It took Harry and Hermione a good thirty minutes to wash the goo off. "Stupid Malfoy," Hermione said. "I know he was behind all of this. Sometimes, I wish I could just—" She gestured choking him.

"Well, at least you don't have Snape breathing down your back every time he gets the chance," Harry said moving his hand through his hair. Hermione glanced at him. It seemed oddly familiar...

She sighed. "Well, I guess there's really no point of hurrying now. We've already missed half of Charms." Hermione glanced at Harry again. Her eyes widened. "Harry! Harry, your hand! It's vanishing!" Harry looked down at his hand, and it _was_ vanishing.

"Hermione! Your's too! Look!" Harry showed her.

"What's happening!" Hermione panicked.

"I-I dunno..."

"Wait, wait. I remember reading about this somewhere," Hermione said. "The potion, the potion is the cause of this. It's got to be some kind of dark magic, or something."

"Do you know the counter curse?" Harry asked.

"Er...I don't think so. We'll just be vanishing, until we're gone..." By the looks of it, it was happening fast.

"Let's get a teacher to help."

"No time, I have an idea," Hermione said. "Come on, Harry." They ran to the common room, and Hermione went upstairs to her dorm. In minutes, she came back with something Harry hadn't seen in a long time, the time-turner. "If we can go back in time, we can stop Malfoy from messing with our potion. But, we have to do it quickly. I'm not supposed to be using this." She put the chain around Harry and herself.

Just then, the portrait of the Fat-Lady swung open. Hermione, surprised by this, felt her hand slip away from the time-turner. She saw it spinning like crazy. Before they knew it, they were going back in time...

* * *

Well...? I know there's not too much Harry and Hermione romance in this chapter, but I'm getting there. _HBP_ excitement might even make me update in a couple of days! I'm just wild about Harry...

Review?


	2. Meet the Potters

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story. I'd be swimming in my big pile of money. You deserve it Jo. :)

Gracias to all my reviews!

PrincessLuckyCML: Thank you!

Tamar-Shakira: Thanks! I don't like Jèrôme either!

FairyWings101: Thank you much!

scullymulder: I'm glad you were laughing!

Little Tussi: Thanks!

Tammy Tamborine: I adore you accent! Thanks for the review!

Long-tall-texan: Thank you, my fellow Texan

The Gryffindor Drummer: Thanks a bunch!

Beppo: Whoops...sorry I took so long.

Ellimere Ancelstierre: Hope you liked HBP!

Serindipity9: Of course I'll continue!

hpfantic: Hey chica! Thanks a lot! Hope you update your story as well, you lazy bum, you.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meet the Potters**

Harry and Hermione fell hard onto the ground. "Oof!" Hermione said. "That wasn't supposed to happen." Harry helped her up, and they looked around their new surroundings. It looked pretty much the same. It was the Gryffindor common room. They only thing that was different was the fine furniture and the students that inhabited it. "You don't think anyone noticed us?" Hermione asked.

"I-I don't think so." Harry said, "Hermione what time is it?"

"Harry, we didn't go back a few hours...we went back a few _years_!" Hermione panicked.

"But what year are we in?"

"I don't know," she said. She started pacing. "But we have to find out, in order to return! The number years will determine the number of backward turns needed for the time-turner." She froze. A red haired girl walked out of the girl's dormitory. Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth. Harry could not see this.

"So, Harry!" Hermione turned around, "Let's go find out what year it is outside!"

"No, Hermione," Harry said. "Let's just ask one of these people here, I mean, of course, they'll think we're stupid, but—"

"Hi!" The red haired approached them. "Are you new?" Harry and Hermione stared at her, as if she was out of this world. Lily Evans's eyes shifted. "Well, anyway, I'm Lily Evans. If you guys need any help or whatever, just come to me." Her eyes shifted again. "Er...what is you're name?"

"M-my name's, er, Harmony Grander," Hermione said slowly. Harry still stared at her. She was just as saw her in the pensive. He couldn't believe it. It was his _mum_!

"I-I'm Har—" Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs.

"He's, er...Henry Ponder" Harry eyed her. She shrugged.

"Nice to meet you, Harmony and Henry." Hermione giggled. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. A familiar looking boy jumped inside, laughing. All sense of life seemed to leave Harry all at once.

"Hey, hey, Evans," James said. "Who might this be? Your boyfriend?" He laughed. Harry found it very uncomfortable being called his mother's boyfriend.

"Argh!" She pushed James out of the way and walked off. James chuckled, but in a sad kind of way. He looked at Harry and Hermione. "You're a lucky man, you are." He said to Harry.

"Er...why?" Harry said.

"You kinda look like me," James smiled. "Except for your eyes." Harry couldn't help but smile. He couldn't remember how many times he have been told this. It seemed like a completely different statement, when told by his father.

James looked at Hermione. "And who's this?"

"I'm Harmony," Hermione said quickly. James smiled.

"Do you want me to show you around, Harmony?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Harry, who looked like any minute would fall onto the floor laughing. "I'm sorry, James—"

"How did you know my name?" James asked. "Been asking around, have you?"

"Er, yes, you got me there," Hermione said bemused. "But, anyway, we can't come along, we have to finish homework."

"But, Her—Harmony!" Harry said. He wanted to spend time with his father. Hermione stepped on his foot.

"Alright, then," James said, smiling. He moved his hand through his hair, and walked off.

"Hermione! I'm going with him!" Harry said. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"No! Harry, you can't!" Hermione exclaimed. "We've already associated with people we weren't supposed to!"

"But they're my parents! I have never talked to them like that in my life! You don't expect me to just let them walk past me?" Harry said.

"I know how you feel, Harry," Hermione said.

"No! No, you don't know how I feel! Your parent's weren't killed!"

"Harry! Try to be sensible! I've told you before, bad things happen to wizards who try to meddle with time," said Hermione. "Please. We know now how many turns we need."

Harry glared at her. "Leave me alone." He shrugged her off, and walked up to the boy's dormitory. Hermione looked up at him, angrily, and followed. Harry causally walked up the stairs to the rooms.

"Hiya, James," Harry said.

"Hello."

"I was just wondering if you'll give tour of the school," Harry said. James looked at him, as though he was examining him.

"Sure," James said. "Better yet, you convince Lily and Harmony to come, and I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang."

"Lily and Her—Harmony?" Harry asked. James nodded. "Done."

— — —

"Hello, Lily," Harry said.

"Well, hello Henry!" Lily said. "Just going down to the Owlery."

"Er...I wonder if this, but do you mind giving me a tour of the school?"

"Of course! We'll start at the Owlery, meet me there?" Lily said.

Harry nodded. He took this information to James. "Brilliant!"he said. "Thanks, mate. So your friend, Harmony coming?"

"Er, yes, I think," Harry said. He knew he shouldn't ask Hermione for favors, but he just so caught up.

"Great job," James said. "The Maurders will love you."

— — —

"Please, Hermione!" Harry said. "I promise after this, we'll go straight home!"

"That's just it, Harry!" Hermione said. "Who knows what will happen to us in the future! Think of all the classes were missing!" Harry could care less about the classes.

"C'mon, Hermione!" Harry pleaded. "I really want you to come with me!"

Hermione stared at him. "Really?" Harry nodded, knowing he was lying. Hermione sighed. "Oh, alright then! But you promise, after this we go straight back?"

"Totally."

— — —

(A/N: Present time.)

Ron Weasley sprinted past the Peeves, who was singing "Weasley Is Our King" loudly. He banged on Professor McGonagall's door.

"Weasley, what is it? It's eleven at night!" she said in her night gown.

"Professor...Harry and Hermione, I don't know where they are! They weren't at any of the afternoon classes."

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley."

"I'm serious, Professor. Even _Hermione_ didn't show up! You know how impossible that is!"

McGonagall stared at him. "Very well, then." She followed him to the Gryffindor tower. "Are you absolutely sure that they've been missing?" Ron nodded. "I don't see how they could. All Hogwarts entrances are fully locked, and you can't apparante in and out of this school."

"I don't know, Professor," Ron said. "But, the last I saw them was in Potions." They walked into the boy's dormitory. McGonagall cheek Harry's suitcase. His Invisibility Cloak was still there.

Panicking, McGonagall rushed into the girl's dormitory. As she feared, Hermione wasn't there.

"Where in the world could they be?" She said, shaking.

— — —

"What's he doing here!" Lily said loudly. "I refuse to share an evening with _him_!"

"Hey!" James said. "What have I done to you!"

"Let me get out my list!" Lily said angrily.

"Hold it!" Hermione said. "How about we just go back to the common room?"

"But, I thought you were going to introduce me to your friends," Harry said. He didn't want to leave so soon.

"Oh yeah, and here they come!" James waved the Maurader's over to him: Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, and Sirius Black. Harry had the strong urge to choke Peter. They were just about to come over, when Hermione pulled Harry's arm. She dragged him to the nearest opening in the hall.

"Hermione, what's wrong!" Harry said.

"Harry! Think about it, will you!" Hermione said, getting impatient. "Lupin, Petigrew, and Sirius know how you look like! They'll know you went back in time!" Harry sighed, but then nodded.

"Okay, let's go," he said, finally. Hermione rummaged through her pockets and took out the time-turner. Suddenly, Peeves swooped down, grabbed the time-turner out of Hermione's hands, and flew away laughing, manically.

Harry and Hermione ran down the hall, screaming after the Poltergeist.

"Hehehe," Peeves said, as if he was quite enjoying all of this mayhem. "What's this we have here? Some sort of a hourglass."

"Give it here, Peeves!" Harry yelled.

"Just for yelling at me, I think I'll just keep it here!" Peeves threw the time-turner out a window, and into the darkness. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and started running out the front entrance, leaving Peeves laughing.

"This is great! Just great!" Hermione said, as they searched through bushes. They had been looking for about an hour. "It's no use."

"Nox." The light on Harry's wand disappeared. "It's late, maybe we can look for it tomorrow." Hermione nodded. To make things worse, it started to rain.

"Where are we going to stay?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean 'where are we going to stay?' at Hogwarts, of course," Harry said.

"No, we can't," Hermione said. Harry turned to face her.

"What _are_ you talking about?" he said.

"Harry, we can't go back there! If someone we know finds us back in their time...it'll mess everything up!"

"Well, what do you suggest, eh? That we sleep in a cave in the Forbidden Forest!"

— — —

"I can't believe we're sleeping in a cave in the Forbidden Forest," Harry sighed. He stared at the ceiling of the cave, which was leaking. He lay on his back next to Hermione.

"Well, we wouldn't be here, if you would have just listened to me in the first place!" Hermione said, angrily.

"Don't blame me!" Harry snapped.

"There's no one else _to_ blame!" Hermione got up and walked far away from Harry as possible.

"Oh now you're mad at me?" Harry said, as also got up.

"Why shouldn't I be!"

"I don't know why you think it's_ ALL_ my fault!" Harry shouted across the room.

"Maybe, because IT WAS!" Hermione shouted back.

"Really, eh?" Harry said.

"Yes, really."

"Well, guess what? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" He walked out the cave, and into the rainy forest.

"Where are you going!" Hermione called after him. He didn't respond. "FINE! I HOPE A CENTAUR EATS YOU!"

* * *

Funky, yes? Still no H/Hr, but I'm getting there!

HBP Spoiler:

Harry/Hermione isn't going to happen, as Jo Rowling said in the Mugglenet/TLC interview. Some of the stuff I've read from H/Hr shippers have really made me sick. Some very rude and mean things have been said. It disgusts me. It makes me angry that H/Hr shippers are calling Jo and the series names for something she's always planned to do! Reading some of the things these people have wrote have ashamed me. Harry Potter isn't about ships/romance. So, please, do yourselves a favor and stop making fools of yourself. I'm not saying all, but most, already have.

Review?


End file.
